


Sanctity of Mind

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day he could trust them. Not today though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctity of Mind

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was in Potions again, staring at the simmering cauldron.

A chance glance at Professor Snape led to the locked eyes, and thus the probing at Harry's shields.

He knew he shouldn't have them, but he couldn't trust Snape yet.

Maybe someday when he wasn't getting daily probes into his mind, daily proof he wasn't trusted.

The first thing Harry did in this strange world, was learn defence.

Body, Soul, Mind, He had them protected.

And he knew that his mind should be an open book.

So his mind was an open book.

With pages torn out and stuffed in the binding.

And Snape was satisfied with that.

Like Dumbledore, when he checked.

But Harry didn't trust them.

Because no one who would do something to his mind, that has been described as mental rape, is worth trusting.

No one who would violate a Child in such a way on a daily basis, is trustworthy.

But he kept his peace.

And Harry waited.

Because one day they would trust him.

And maybe, that day, he could trust them too.

It just hasn't happened yet.

A/N Written round robin. I hate it when I get the next line, and I can't think of anything to write. Adrian is good at those. Next time I'm not going after him. Ever.


End file.
